


My Better Half

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek is a Softie, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mute Stiles, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sweet Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: In a world where you identify your soulmate when they speak to you first time and words appear on your arm. Derek always thought he didn't have a soulmate until he met Stiles. If only he knew Stiles was born mute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! This will be a two chapter fic. Something I wanted to write long time back. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Derek took a large gulp of hot coffee ignoring the burn in his throat and got up from the table. He paid for his coffee and hurried his way out of the coffee shop. Derek pulled out his gloves and quickly wore them so he would avoid stares from the people. 

This was nothing new for twenty five year old Derek. He lived in a world where everyone was born with soulmate mark which rested at the back of his lower arm. The mark was a claim. A soulmate claim. The very first words your soulmate said to you were imprinted on your wrist. Everyone knew this. It was among the first things taught in primary. Something Derek couldn't escape because it was everywhere. 

Derek Hale did not have a mark on his arm or anywhere else on his body. This only concluded one thing : Derek did not have a soulmate. 

Things were tough for Derek since childhood. All kids in school and college made fun of him for not having a soulmate mark. Soon it resulted in him wearing long gloves so he could hide the mark that wasn't even there in first place. As Derek grew older, he accepted his fate of being alone. He doesn't need anybody in his life. He was fine on his own. The loner was walking through the cold night when he heard voices....

"Watch where you're going asshole" 

A pause

"How about an apology?"

Silence

"What's wrong kid? Cat caught your tongue?"

Thud

"I said I want an apology you little piece of shit.."

Another thud

This couldn't be good, thought Derek. He started in the direction of the voices, first at a walk then quivering his pace to jog towards the dark alley. He saw two men were towering over a young boy who was definitely scared and was struggling to get free

"Hey!" Derek yelled hoping to sound intimidating "Let him go! I called the cops!" he lied and waa glad when he saw the two bullies run off the other direction. Derek ran over to skinny boy slowly pulling him to his feet "Are you alright?" 

 

 

 

Twenty three year old Stiles regretted coming to the party. If his best friend Scott hadn't insisted him to tag along then he would have been comfortably sitting on his bed doing his office work. The loud music, boys and girls dancing and fooling around sure sounds appealing to any youngster but Stiles couldn't enjoy any of those pleasures. For one, he was mute since birth. Secondly everyone he met always looked at him with pityful eyes. 

After staying for an hour, Stiles got bored as no one was interested in communicating with a mute guy. He walked out of the party and towards his house. A little heart broken, Stiles was in his own world when he accidentally bumped into someone. 

Stiles held his hand out in apologetic manner but the man, twice his size glared at him "Watch where you're going asshole" After that before Stiles could blink, he was abruptly pulled by two men into dark alley and slammed on the wall. He felt terrified from inside because he couldn't even scream for help. After enduring two hard blows, one on his lips and other to his stomach, Stiles heard a voice. His two attackers fled away and he slumped down on ground

Strong arms pulled Stiles up "Are you alright?" asked his saviour and he let out a silent gasp. Stiles felt it. His left hand tingled as the words slowly appeared on his arm. The person infront of him was his soulmate. And Jesus, was he the luckiest person in the world. The guy was extremely handsome. He already felt himself falling for his dark eyes and macho killing looks. Stiles sucked in a happy breath and smiled broadly. The one person he was looking all his life was standing right next to him. He was about to show his arm when the man raised his voice

"Are you crazy? Do you have a death wish?" Derek scowled at Stiles "It's not even that late in the night. Why didn't you scream for help? Anyone would've come to help you" 

Stiles flinched at the loud words

Derek stared at Stiles "What? Didn't you hear a word I said?"

Stiles nodded

Derek raised his hands in frustration "Perfect! Now you won't even talk to me. How about a thank you?" 

Stiles's eyes shone with tears 

"Unbelievable. If I hadn't come to your rescue then they would've beaten the crap out of you, maybe worse" 

Stiles's eyes rolled down one single tear

"I hope I never see a dumb person like you again" 

"Stiles?" a new voice was heard and Derek saw a man come running towards them "Stiles! What's going on? Are you alright?" Scott asked looking at his friend's busted lips

Stiles nodded pointing at Derek and ducked his head down. He then raised his hands and signed something which made Derek frown. Scott understood Stiles's sign language "You saved him.Thank you"

"What did he just do?" asked Derek

Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles's shoulder "He is born mute" Derek felt like a bucket of cold water was dropped on him. A deep guilt settled in his chest. Stiles looked up and signed looking at Derek. Scott spoke on his behalf "Thank you for saving my life but I too hope we never meet again"

Stiles started walking with Scott. Derek stared at Stiles's back and his eyes travelled down his hand. That's when he read the words 'Are you alright' and his knees almost buckled. Wasn't these exact words he said minute ago. Realization shook his body to the core. This meant..."Oh my God...he's my soulmate"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! THANK YOU soooooo much for reading this short fic. I loved each and every comments and kudos you guys left on first chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

If anyone in the world was giving away the award of being a douchebag, Derek thought he deserved it. What the hell did he just do. All his life he thought there wasn't anybody meant for him, that he didn't have a soulmate but now when the person who by the way was the cutest human being on this planet, stood right infront of him, he had to yell at him and call him dumb 

Derek cursed himself with all the words he could think of and ran to catch up with his soulmate. He had to apologize for his rude behaviour. His eyes frantically searched through the dark and cold night but he was too late. The boy was no where to be seen. Derek sighed thinking what had he done. How in the world will he find him again "What was his name...Stiles" he smiled fondly. It sounded like sweet candy that every child wanted in his childhood

Derek looked down at his gloved hands. Now he knew the real reason why he didn't have a soulmate mark. The boy couldn't speak so how in the world will his words appear on his arm. Derek didn't mind at all if Stiles was mute. All that mattered to him was, someone was there for him. Someone who would love him back and be there with him for rest of his life. Sadness filled his heart again. He couldn't believe he just lost his soulmate 

No! This cannot be the end of his much dreamed life, thought Derek. He will not loose his soulmate. He will do whatever it takes to find Stiles, apologise to him and tell him they are made for each other. Derek ran back to his apartment, mind thinking ways how to find Stiles

 

 

 

Stiles was silently crying when they reached his apartment. Scott first made him sit on the couch and then brought a glass of water "Okay spill it out" Stiles frowned so Scott sat down next to him "I mean tell me what happened back there? Why did you leave so abruptly? Who was that guy and why are you crying?"

Stiles let the tears flow as he cried harder. He raised his hand upwards to show his mark and Scott gasped "Oh my God! You found your soulmate?" 

Stiles nodded

"Who is it?" 

Stiles started signing "The one who saved me today" Scott was confused "The tall dark guy?"

Stiles nodded sniffing

"So what's the problem?"

Stiles used sign language again "He yelled at me and said mean words. He called me dumb and wished never to see me again" fresh tears rolled down his face. Scott gave a comforting hug to his friend "Oh Stiles I'm so sorry. But why didn't you tell him the truth that you were his soulmate"

Stiles pulled back shaking his head. His fingers were trembling as he signed "What if he hates me even more when he knows I'm mute"

"You don't know that Stiles" 

Stiles sighed wiping his tears and signed "I want to be alone for a while"

"Stiles.."

Stiles signed 'please'

Scott pressed his lips and gave a reluctant nod "Text me if you need anything okay"

Stiles nodded and saw Scott leave. He laid on the couch pulling his legs up to his chest. It hurt him so much knowing his soulmate hated him. Tears welled up in his eyes again and he didn't bother to stop them.

 

NEXT DAY

Derek drank a sip of coffee from his mug while pacing around his hall impatiently. He had stayed up whole night and finally came up with a way to find Stiles "Are you done?" 

"Can you describe his eyes again?" requested sketch artist and Derek nodded "They are colour of milk chocolate edged with deep forest green...just like an angel" The artist smiled and continued to draw. After ten minutes he declared the sketch was done. Derek was in awe when he saw Stiles's picture "It's him" he smiled "Thank you"

Derek quickly clicked Stiles's picture and forward it to all his what's up and facebook friends. He attached a message along with the pic that read : This is Stiles and I'm very happy to announce that he is my soulmate. I made a blunder on our first meeting and hurt him badly. I don't know where he lives or what he does but I need to find him so I can apologise for my mistake. If anyone of you see him then inform me on the given number. Please forward this message to as many people you can and help me find my soulmate"

THREE DAYS LATER

Derek was a mess. He couldn't sleep, eat or do anything without thinking of Stiles. It had been three days yet he hadn't been successful in finding his soulmate. He had stopped wearing gloves and didn't care if people gave him strange and curious looks. He wasn't ashamed of the fact that his soulmate was mute. Derek thought of publishing Stiles's picture in newspapers, maybe on Tv or take help from the cops, when his cell rang showing an unknown number

"Hello?"

"Hi it's Simon. Ah...I got your forwarded message... umm...Stiles is it?" 

Derek's eyes widened with hope "Yes! Did you find him?" 

"Yeah. I see him right now at Central park on the Dubfoi street" 

Derek was smiling from ear to ear "Thank you! Thank you so much Simon. You've no idea how much your call means to me" 

Simon laughed lightly "I can understand. I just met my soulmate yesterday and now I know what it feels to have someone special in your life. Anyways glad I could help" 

"Thank you"

"All the best" 

"Wait! Can you ask him to stay until I come?"

"That won't be necessary"

"What? Why?" 

"Your mate is sleeping on the park bench....like a baby" 

 

 

Derek was out of breath when he literally ran into the park. Just like Simon had told him, he found Stiles sleeping on a bench. Derek slowly walked towards him and hunched down near his face. A soft smile spread on his face seeing Stiles was sleeping so peacefully. His features were angelic, face as fresh as dew drop. He made gentle snuffling noises as he breathed unblemished by the hurts of life. Derek's eyes fell on Stiles's arm where in cursive was written 'Are you alright' He traced his fingers lightly over the mark "Stiles" 

HOUR BACK

Stiles sat down on the park bench with heavy heart. Last three days were the worst days of his life. It never bothered to him that he couldn't speak but today he wished god hadn't taken this ability. For first time in his life he felt incomplete. Things would be different if only he had his voice. His soulmate wouldn't have yelled at him and thought of him as a burden. Why is life so unfair to me, thought Stiles. He felt emotionally exahausted and closed his eyes letting out a tired sigh. The boy never knew when sleep claimed him and his body slipped to his side

PRESENT

"Stiles" Derek called out softly not to startle the young man. When he saw Stiles showed no signs of waking up he tried again "Stiles wake up" 

Stiles's eyes flicked open and bolted upright. He looked around trying get his bearings and frowned when his eyes fell on Derek. Though a huge part of him was happy to see his soulmate, he couldn't hold himself from narrowing his eyes in anger 

"Stiles..."

Stiles got up from the bench and tried to walk away when his arm was caught by Derek, the same hand which had soulmate mark. As if a light electricity had passed through him on the touch, Stiles closed his eyes and shivered. He clenched his jaw and pried Derek's hand from himself 

"Stiles please listen to me" 

Stiles shook his head 

"I know we are soulmates" Derek spoke softly

Stiles stared at him

"I know you're mad at me. Believe me I'm mad at myself. God I was such an idiot. I didn't know you were...that you can't speak. I'm so sorry" 

Stiles's eyes glistened with tears 

"I've been searching you for three days"

Stiles looked like he didn't believe him so Derek pulled out his cell and showed his Facebook page. Stiles gaped at his picture which was so perfectly sketched and read the little note "See you got 5000 likes and 4456 shares. I also used what's up and forwarded this message to all my friends. When nobody could find you, I was thinking of other ways that could help me... TV, newspapers even the cops"

Stiles swallowed back his tears. A new ray of hope shone inside his heart. His soulmate wanted him. He didn't think of him as burden. He then noticed people were now seeing them and talking in whispers. Derek followed his gaze and took his hand in his "Let them see. I'm not ashamed of you Stiles. I don't care if you can't speak. All that matter to me is you. I know I hurt you badly and I'm very sorry. I want to be with you..get to know you...maybe even spoil you with my..love" 

Stiles let out a small watery laugh

"Give me one chance Stiles and I promise you won't regret it. Please forgive me" 

Silence hung in the air for few seconds before Stiles lunched at his soulmate. Derek smiled as he hugged Stiles back feeling the tension between them slowly melting away. Stiles sunk into the warm body and concluded this was the most safest place in the world. They heard claps and cheers around them and both pulled back. Derek's heart skipped a beat when he saw Stiles had a small blush on his face "I'm so lucky to have you" 

Stiles shook his head pointing his finger towards Derek and then at himself. Derek knew he was trying to say he was the lucky one "We both are lucky that we found each other" 

Stiles nodded and they sat down on the bench. Derek interwined their fingers "Can I ask you something?"

Stiles nodded again

"You didn't come across my message on fb or what's up?" 

Stiles took the phone from Derek's hand and typed "I was so mad at you that I threw my cell on the wall. I haven't gotten a new one" he smiled sheepishly and passed the cell

Derek laughed reading the text "I owe you a new phone then" 

Stiles laughed silently

"What about your friend you were with the other night? Didn't he read?" 

Stiles again typed "Scott's out of town for one week. Even if he read your message, he wouldn't be able to contact me" Derek nodded in understanding "Guess I had to find you here" 

Stiles was about to type again when Derek caught his fingers "Wait let me show you something" the older boy then moved his palm towards his chest and then crossed first and second fingers forming an X. Derek then finger spelled his name. Stiles's eyes were wide as he nodded vigorously. He happily repeated his soulmate's name "Derek" 

"For last three days I've been learning sign language only for you so we can communicate easily" 

Stiles signed a thank you and hugged Derek who smiled in content "We'll make this work Stiles. You are my better half" 

Stiles pulled back mentally repeating Derek's words "My better half"

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
